


Baby

by Dahyunfightme



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahyunfightme/pseuds/Dahyunfightme
Summary: Jeongyeon has a happy life. She has a nice home, a nice job, and she’s about to get married to her girlfriend, Im Nayeon. Everything feels like a beautiful dream.A dream, until Minatozaki Sana walks into the picture. Jeongyeon and Sana - once childhood sweethearts- try to reconnect once more. But what happens to the so-called dream Jeongyeon and Nayeon had when memories become too intoxicating?





	1. 1

_“Se que te gusto a ti todavía. Tres, dos, uno.”_

"Hey, Jeong. It's time to wake up."

Jeongyeon mumbled something inaudible from beneath the bedsheets and rolled over. It was early in the morning and the sun was hitting her face directly. She didn't want to get up yet, the bed was too warm.

The other woman smiled gently, cupping her girlfriend's face in her hands. "It's time to get up. Almost time for work."

Jeongyeon opened her eyes, and put her hands over her girlfriend's. "Nayeon... I'm still kind of sleepy. I couldn't get proper rest last night because of you."

"Eh?" Nayeon looked down at Jeongyeon. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to you."

The blonde woman frowned. "Liar, you kept putting you cold, cold feet between my thighs. They were freezing and they kept waking me up!"

Jeongyeon sat up, pulling the other woman close to her. Nayeon's skin felt soft under her hands. Both sat still for a few seconds, enjoying the warmth the autumn day was bringing into their rooms. The silence between them was serene, it had always been since Nayeon first asked Jeongyeon out all those years ago.

With a sigh, the silence was broken. Nayeon got up, pulling the other woman along with her. "C'mon, lazy. You got to get to work."

Jeongyeon sighed, stretching reluctantly. She didn't particularly hate her job. It was just irritating to her lately. Everything was boring, monotone.

"Come to the kitchen once you've dressed, Jeong. I made breakfast," Nayeon said with a smile, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

Jeongyeon shook her head, walking into the restroom to wash up and begin the day.

Nayeon smiled down at the plates of scrambled eggs she had made. Jeongyeon loved eating them early in the morning, especially when paired with pancakes, which she had also made. Cooking was one of Nayeon's favorite things to do. Although she wasn't confident in her abilities to make anything, she was happy that her soon-to-be wife enjoyed it from the very first time. Since then, she took time out of every day to make Jeongyeon a meal. Throughout the years, it had become a habit. One that was very hard to break.

Dressed in blue jeans and a brown coat, the taller woman wrapped her hands around the other's waist. "I don't want to go. Let me stay with you a little longer."

Nayeon shook her head. "Sit and eat, love. You're gonna need the energy for your new position, miss," she quoted in the air, "photographer."

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and smiled. She gave Nayeon a kiss on her cheek and proceeded to sit down. The breakfast before her - although simple - looked delicious. Nayeon sat across from her and picked up her fork. She looked at Jeongyeon, who seemed to frown whenever she took a bite. It was those small details about her that drove Nayeon crazy. She smiled to herself and began to eat.

Once Jeongyeon finished, she took her empty plate to the sink. "It's almost time. Ugh." She paced around the kitchen for a few seconds.

Nayeon got up and grabbed her hand gently. "Are you okay?"

Jeongyeon relaxed under her touch. "I'm fine, I'm just a little nervous about my new position. I have a bad feeling."

Nayeon smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a gentle kiss. "You'll do great, I'm sure. Now, hurry up and leave, loser, you'll be late!"

Thankful for the reassurance, Jeongyeon returned the kiss and grabbed her keys, making her way towards the door. "I'll see you later, Nayeon!"

The shorter woman smiled, "Bye! Good luck!" The door closed behind Jeongyeon and she sighed. She had a bad feeling as well, but she knew that telling Jeongyeon that would crush her spirits. "Let's just hope we're both wrong," she mumbled to herself.

The drive from home to work was a quiet one, but the hum of the engine was enough to satisfy Jeongyeon's ears. She was the new photographer for a branch of blogs and fashion outlets. Photoshoots here and there, a lot of people didn't get too far in that kind of field. She considered herself extremely lucky. This luck, however, was the main reason why nerves were eating away at her confidence.

As she walked into the building of her new job, a woman standing in the hallway stopped her. "You're Jeongyeon Yoo, are you not?" The woman had a smooth, but harsh voice.

Jeongyeon nodded, taking a quick glance to the name tag on her chest. Hirai. The woman’s dark uniform suit her well, and her expression was serious and dark.

“Nice to meet you. Your client is waiting inside, please be quick as we don’t have much time. I’ll lead you to her.” She spoke eloquently, without hesitation. It was intimidating to Jeongyeon, who just nodded at what she said.

The blonde woman hurried to get what gear she needed from her car. With her camera hanging around her neck, she jogged towards the woman with dark hair once more.

The woman nodded and walked into the building. The sounds of her boots were echoing in the quiet hallways. The silence was deafening.

They soon reached a dark oak door. Voices were audible on the other side, although words were not distinguishable. The dark haired woman knocked, the voices hushed down completely.

“Come in,” said a woman’s voice. The door opened completely, and both women stepped in the room. It was beautiful. The walls were aligned with huge windows, and in the center was a huge table.

Some of the people sitting at the table looked over to where Jeongyeon and the other woman were standing, others continued the conversation with a brunette woman that couldn’t be seen too clearly.

A tall and beautiful woman approached them both, her dark hair looked stunning with the siren red lip that she was wearing. “Hello, my name is Jihyo Park,” she purred, a smile curling on her lips. “I believe you’ve met miss Momo Hirai?”

The woman besides Jeongyeon nodded, taking a quick glare in the direction the brunette woman was sitting, and then back to Jihyo.

Jihyo’s eyes scanned Jeonyeon quickly, then she continued talking. “You’re Miss Yoo, aren’t you? The photographer who will be taking the shots for JYP’s new fashion line? I’ve heard very good things about you..,” she giggled, and the kind smile she had turned into one full of warning, “don’t disappoint.”

Jeongyeon clutched her camera and nodded. There were many beautiful women, and - in her experience- those were the most dangerous ones.

“You will be photographing my client today. It’s a beautiful day out, so why not go to a park and have it there? What do you think?” She looked over at the brunette and motioned her to come over.

“Yes, I think that’s fine. Although we have to make sure it’s a place without many people... and a place where we don’t risk the costumes getting dirty,” Jeongyeon mumbled, fiddling with the straps on her camera.

Jihyo nodded, brainstorming silently. “Yes, I see your points. Ah!” She looked to her side, the woman she had called over smiled and stuck her hand out to Jeongyeon.

“Hello! My name is...” she froze, her mouth moving, but no sound coming out of it.

Jeongyeon’s eyes widened, and it felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. “...Sana?”

The woman before her stopped, her face turning as pale as Jeongyeon’s.


	2. 2

_"Standing here in an empty room, I saw you there and my blood ran cold. Take me back to that long September, don't know how I ever let you go."_

"I'm sorry," the brunette mumbled, withdrawing her hand, "do I know you?"

Jeongyeon nodded. She could feel her mouth moving, but no noise was exiting it. Finally, she took a deep breath and gave the woman an intense look. "You're Sana, aren't you?"

"It's Miss Minatozaki to you, Miss Yoo," Momo snapped at Jeonyeon. She nodded apologetically in return.

Sana nodded, "I am! Do you know me through JYP? I'm somewhat well-known within my field, aren't I?" She let a small giggle escape her lips.

Jihyo smiled, "You're basically a celebrity, Sana. Using the words 'well-known' doesn't do your popularity justice. It's very impressive that a model outshines even the most popular idols."

Jeongyeon was bewildered. She couldn't believe that Sana didn't recognize her. Both had very beautiful memories together. Jeongyeon shook her head, a bittersweet filling coursing through her body. 'How cruel,' she thought to herself. 

"Well, Miss Yoo,"Jihyo's loud voice snapped the blonde woman out of her thoughts, "I'm glad introductions are out of the way, but we should get Sana ready to go. She does have a busy schedule this week."

Momo shot Jeongyeon a glare, upset at the fact that she had referred to Sana so casually. She wanted to ask this woman who she was to her employer, but she bit her tongue. 

Feeling Momo's burning glare on her back, Jeongyeon bit her lip and stood quiet.

Sana nodded at Jihyo's words. "Right! Momo, Jihyo, why don't you both go ahead and get the outfits ready? I'd like to speak to the photographer about the process of my photoshoots. We don't want her to get to confused on her first day, do we?" The model smiled innocently at her manager and bodyguard.

"Of course, dear," Jihyo smiled, ushering Momo out the door, along with representatives and other coordinators. After a few seconds, Sana and Jeongyeon were the only left in the room. It seemed bigger to Jeongyeon all of a sudden.

"Jeongyeon," her voice cut through the silence. Hearing this woman call her name like she did all those years ago made goosebumps appear on her arms. "I haven't seen you in so long. You're as beautiful as always."

The blonde woman toyed with her camera, at loss at what to say. Sana smiled, and continued speaking. "How long has it been since those days?"

"Six," she breathed. The words seemed to be stuck in Jeongyeon's throat. It seemed unreal that the woman who was torn away from her so horribly was standing before her once more. 

The model smiled sadly. "Six, huh? It felt like an eternity." Sana strutted towards the other woman, who was struggling to compose herself. Her hand touched Jeongyeon's as she got closer to her face. A gentle whisper escaped her lips, "I'm here."

Sana's skin felt soft on Jeongyeon's hand.

Momo shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Jihyo had asked her to look over Sana while she was talking to the photographer, but it was taking too long for her liking. Uneasy, she knocked on the door gently and spoke without opening it. "Miss Minatozaki, we will be late."

Sana withdrew from Jeongyeon, "Yes, Momo, we're going." Her dark eyes turned to Jeongyeon's. "Let's do our best today, alright?" With a small smile, she turned on her heel and walked out.

Jeongyeon stood still, frozen to the spot. Her mind and heart were both racing, as she couldn't process what had just happened.

"Miss Yoo," said Momo, upset that Sana was waiting on her, "We're waiting on you."

The blonde woman nodded apologetically and walked outside, following after Sana. The model's long, dark hair flowed elegantly past her shoulders, and she walked with grace and confidence. Truly a sight to behold.

After a few minutes that seemed to an eternity to Jeongyeon, they were outdoors. Jihyo, who had been conversing with a tall and slender woman, smiled brightly as she saw Sana approach her. "Sana, love!" She beamed, "Look at who decided to join us!" 

The other woman looked at Sana with an indifferent expression, almost as if she didn't care that she was about to do a photoshoot. Sana wasn't too fond of this model, but she was taught at a young age that feelings must be separated from the workplace if one wanted to succeed. The brunette flashed a smile at the other model. "Hello! My name is Sana Minatozaki, it's a pleasure to meet you."

After a few seconds of painful silence, the other woman nodded. "My name is Mina Miyoui. The pleasure's all mine." Her voice was gentle an quiet, a noticeable opposite to Sana's cheerful and bubbly tone. Mina looked Sana over silently, weighing the competition. Both were very popular models in their agency, and very famous in their field. Mina, for her elegant and serious demeanor. Sana, for her sweet and inviting character. 

Sana looked back at Jihyo, who was - once again - engaged in conversation with another man. She could feel Mina's dark eyes on her, but this was something she was used to. Models had a tendency of being the jealous types.

Jeongyeon stood alone awkwardly, looking around to ask what she could do and how the photo shoot would run. It felt like high school all over again. A short woman spotted her standing on her own.

"Hey!" The small woman smiled, waving at the blonde woman. "I'm Chaeyoung, lead photographer. I'll be overlooking the photo shoot today. I take it you're the new photographer that was assigned to this building?"

The taller woman nodded, relieved that this person had decided to approach her first. "Yes, I'm Jeongyeon, it's very nice to meet you, Miss...er..."

"Ah, just call me Chae!" She beamed at the taller woman and looked over at the models. To Chaeyoung, models were always the same. Snooty, jealous, rude, and beautiful. Her only true passions were designing clothing, and taking photos. She had only accepted this job because working as a fashion designer at JYP was her dream, and this is the closest she's been able to get.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon was looking over at Chaeyoung, trying to guess how old she was. She looked very young to Jeongyeon, so it was very impressive that she's been able to get this far at her age. "Chae, how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in a few months." She replied nonchalantly, as if she was accustomed to receiving that question. "Although I've been working with a camera since I was ten."

Jeongyeon nodded, a bit relieved that their ages were only three years apart. She turned to where Chaeyoung was facing, catching herself staring at the models as well. They were truly gorgeous. Each had their own charm, and made the clothes they were wearing come to life in different ways.

"Ladies!" Jihyo's voice cut through everyone's chit chat. "Come on, Sana and Mina are ready for their photos."

Both photographers nodded and began mumbling to each other, trying to decide where to begin. Outdoor photo shoots always proved to be the hardest ones.

"Maybe below the trees? It'll provide shade to the models?"

"No, no, the sun will go up in about half an hour. I'm thinking near the roses."

"Won't the thorns damage the clothes? We have to be careful."

"True. Then...the fields in front of the gardens?"

"Perfect."

After a quick discussion, both women moved their models towards their designated areas,

Chaeyoung turned to Sana, "I'm Chaeyoung Son, I'll be your photographer for today."

Sana looked over at Jeongyeon, who introduced herself in the same manner to Mina. The taller model looked over at her competitor and flashed a small smirk towards her, as she knew that she had been hoping to end up with Jeongyeon. Sana shook her head and turned towards her photographer. "Excuse me, Miss Son? Do you mind if Miss Yoo took my photos today? I think Miss Miyoui would be too demanding, and I'd like to go easy on her...since it's her first day, and all..." She let her voice trail off.

Mina and Jeongyeon looked at Chaeyoung and Sana, curious as to what she'll say. Chaeyoung scoffed and nodded, "Yeah, alright." She then turned to Mina. "Miss Miyoui, if you don't mind."

The model nodded, giving Jeongyeon one final look before walking away besides Chaeyoung. Sana giggled and made her way to Jeongyeon, touching her arm gently. "Let's do our best today, Jeonyeon!"

Hearing her name rolling off Sana's tongue so casually was weird to the woman. "Alright, please get into position." 

Sana nodded, and quickly changed her bubbly demeanor to a serious one. Her professionalism was astounding. Jeongyeon got low on the ground, her shutters clicking as she took photo after photo. Sana was truly a natural model. Photogenic, professional, and breathtaking. With every new photo taken, Jeongyeon was reminded of their old high school days where she would do just that. 

More photos, Sana's dark eyes became more and more alluring, the blonde woman couldn't keep herself from staring into them as the model posed, lips parted slightly.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung was having the time of her life photographing Mina. The woman was stern and silent, but she looked elegant and stunning. Her dark, dark hair brushed her shoulders ever so slightly as she moved from one pose to the other, her pale skin looking beautiful against the flowers in the garden. As she moved from pose to pose, it seemed like it could've been rehearsed, a dance, even. It was very impressive.

"I don't like the way she's looking at her," mumbled Momo.

Jihyo, not paying attention, replied, "Who? Jeongyeon?"

"Yes." The bodyguard stared at Sana and the photographer. There seemed to be sparks flying between the two women, as if they had known each other a long time.

"Oh, darling. Don't tell me you're feeling a bit jealous?"

Momo shook her head. "Not at all, Miss Park. Not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

“I _was young, didn’t know bout love. You were wild, couldn’t get enough.”_

"Alright, thats a wrap!"

The photographers and models sighed, thankful that it was over, since the heat had begun to catch up to them. Jeongyeon looked over at the two models, who were chatting and shaking hands. 

Sana smiled at her co-worker and pulled her hand away from Mina's. Even though the heat had begun to be unbearable, Mina's hands were still cold. There was noticeable tension between the two women.

"So," began Sana, "Mina, what do you do besides modeling? Hobbies?"

The woman nodded. "I'm a dancer. I help my friend teach children ballet at her studio."

"You do ballet? I didn't think you were the type."

"Yes, I've been dancing since I was a child," the model said dismissively, annoyed at the woman before her.

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon gave each other a small look. Both had been eavesdropping, but chose to say nothing about it. Both photographers looked at their laptops, checking the pictures they had taken for any defects. 

A gentle sigh escaped Jeongyeon's lips as she clicked through Sana's photos. Chaeyoung looked at the woman besides her, who seemed lost in her photos and teased her.

"Hey, Jeong, you're drooling." She giggled as the other woman blushed, embarrassed. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

Jeongyeon looked towards the models. Sana - who looked frustrated - was still trying to make conversation with Mina. 

"Who? Sana?"

The photographer shook her head. "Mina. She's very beautiful."

Jeongyeon scoffed. "They're models. They're supposed to be beautiful."

"I know, I know. It's just that, well, I'm not sure. She gives me a vibe, that's all."

The blonde woman looked at her co-worker oddly, but shrugged it off as it was none of her business.

"So," Chaeyoung began, elbowing the other woman gently. "What's your deal with Sana?"

"What do you mean? Sa -- I mean, Miss Minatozaki and I don't have deals or anything of the sort," she mumbled, correcting herself out of fear that Momo might reprimand her once more.

Chaeyoung shook her head. "You can't lie to me, Yoo. I know people have beef when I see it." 

"Minatozaki and I don't have," she quoted in the air, "beef, as you call it. We knew each other in high school, that's about it." 

"If you say so. But whatever it is, don't let it get in the way of work. And," she pointed to the silver ring on Jeongyeon's left hand, "that." She gave the blonde woman a smile and walked towards Jihyo.

Jeongyeon touched the ring, grazing over her fiancee's name, which was engraved on it. Nayeon had proposed a year ago, and their wedding was approaching fast. It was all her fiancee could speak about. A small smile crossed Jeongyeon's lips as she recalled how excited Nayeon had been when she said yes. 

"Miss Yoo! How were the shots?" Jihyo beamed at Jeongyeon, peering over her shoulder. "Wow, Sana looks great! She has a good eye for photographers."

"Thank you, Miss Park," Jeongyeon smiled, thrilled at the fact that she was praised. 

The woman nodded,"Now, let's go inside. Sana and I must be going."

"Wait! Wait!" Sana jogged towards the two women, smiling. "Jeongyeon, give me your number."

Jihyo and Jeongyeon looked at the model oddly, as if they couldn't believe what she had requested.

Sana pulled her phone out of a small purse she was carrying and gave it to Jeongyeon. "Please?" 

The blonde woman hesitated for a few seconds, but typed her phone number in regardless. 

"Thank you! Oh, Jeongyeon?"

"Yes?"

"Lets go out for dinner tonight. I'll text you!" Sana winked teasingly and smiled at Jihyo. "Let's go!"

"No beef, huh?" Chaeyoung mumbled, as both photographers watched the women walk away, Mina not far behind them. "What are you going to do?"

Jeongyeon was at a loss for words. She shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "I have no idea...I... I need to message Nayeon. I guess I won't be able to make it to dinner."

Chaeyoung's eyes widened slightly. "Nayeon? As in, Nayeon Im?"

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes, do you know her."

"Yeah!" Chaeyoung said, excited. "We've known each other since I was, like, ten. We lived in the same neighborhood and were the best of friends until she moved away. Who is she to you?"

Jeongyeon smiled. "Well, Chae, I don't want to brag, but..," she stuck out her hand, flashing her ring, "she's my fiancee, and I intend to change her last name to Yoo very soon." 

The other woman gasped, and noticed her former friend's name engraved on the ring she had pointed out previously. "Nayeon? That old hag is getting married! Ah, I do have hope in this world after all!" 

Both women shared a laugh, before Chaeyoung continued asking questions. "How long have you been together?"

Jeongeyon looked up and crossed her arms, trying to recall the dates. "We met in high school, we were a trio, and we were close with this other girl, too... Um, I remember us turning into a duo and we got really, really close. Then we said, ' screw it' and I asked her out, we dated all of our years in high school...thats four years. Then we moved in together after high school, and she proposed two years later. Six!"

"And you've actually put up with her? Wow, I'm impressed."

"It's exactly the opposite! Nayeon is very sweet and caring. She's always been there for me during my lowest points, and helped me through some very tough spots. She supported me in photography when no one else did. I don't know how SHE puts up with ME. I'm really the luckiest woman in the world." Jeongyeon looked at Chaeyoung and smiled, "I must've done something incredible during my previous life, there's no way the universe would've let someone like me be with such an amazing woman."

Chaeyoung stood silent for a few seconds, smiling at the woman before her and her heartwarming confession. "I'm glad you guys are happy, I wish the best for you both. Don't forget to give me an invitation, alright?" She laughed. "Come on, we should hurry inside. And you should hurry and tell Nayeon. I know she's hate for food to be put to waste."

Jeongyeon nodded, and both women gathered their equipment and hurried to the building. Sana was waiting at the door with Momo. As Jeongyeon approached her car to put her equipment in, Sana began trotting towards her. 

"Jeongyeon! I made a reservation! Now you can't cancel," she smiled, showing the blonde woman her phone. "My treat! I'll send you the details in a few minutes. I'll see you tonight!" Sana blew her a kiss and walked away gleefully, as her car was parked else where. Momo began to follow but stopped by Jeongyeon.

The look she gave the blonde woman gave her chills that reached her very bones. "If anything happens to Sana," she growled, "I'll hold you accountable. I'll make you regret even laying eyes on her." 

Jeongyeon nodded, sweat pouring down her face in buckets. With one last look, Momo walked away, catching up to Sana quickly. 

'I don't think I've ever been that terrified of a person before,' Jeongyeon thought to herself.

She shook Momo out of her head and pulled her phone out, typing a message to her soon-to-be wife.

'I'll be late today, I got invited to dinner by someone in the company. Oh, and I met one of your former friends here! I'll tell you about it. Would you like to come with?’

Nayeon smiled to herself, looking at how beautiful she had made the dinner table look. Red candles on the table, and a beautiful lace table cloth made the gold-color cutlery stand out. The wine glasses were the final touch missing. 

She had been planning this dinner for a long time, she had even learnt a new and fancy recipe to congratulate her future wife for her promotion. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and her eyes lit up as Jeongyeon's name appeared on the screen. Her smile fell quickly as she read the message. Defeated, she replied:

‘No! I’d hate to interrupt a business dinner. Have fun, sweetie!’ 

Nayeon sighed and blew the candles out. “There’s always next time,” she mumbled to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Gave my heart to another lover, don't know how I ever let you go."_

Ding! Another message had arrived to Jeongyeon's phone. She took it, expecting to see her fiancee's name on the screen, but was greeted by an address by an unknown number. Another ding, followed by another message: "I'm waiting, don't be late!"

Jeongyeon sighed and looked up, her eyes meeting the roof of her car. She was tired, and she wanted to go home to see her girlfriend. Her work had left her drained, and so had the woman who she had photographed - emotionally rather than physically. She shifted in her carseat and looked down at her wrist, scoffing at the letter that was tattooed on her skin. "I can't say no, who knows what she could do to my job."

With that said, she began pulling out of the parking lot, and to the address that she assumed Sana had sent her. The drive was quiet again, the hum of the engine accompanying her. She wasn't one to play music, she found it distracting, as the drive itself was relaxing.

The drive, however, didn't last long. She pulled into the parking lot of a seemingly expensive restaurant. It was beautiful, yes, but it looked way out of her price range. She gulped and took a deep breath, stepping out of the car and into the restaurant.

"And I thought the outside was pretty," she breathed, her dark eyes skimming the inside of the restaurant. Huge chandeliers hung from the celling, followed beautiful velvet curtains. The scenery was breathtaking to the young photographer.

"Excuse me," a woman standing at a podium near the door snapped Jeongyeon out of her thoughts. "Do you have a reservation?" The woman was very pretty. Her eyes skimmed the name tag quickly before replying.

"I'm meeting someone, actually," Jeongyeon mumbled in reply.

The woman - who's name was Rosé, according to her name tag, - nodded and skimmed through a book. "Ah, Miss Yoo. Yes, please follow me, I'll take you to your table." Jeongyeon followed the woman, receiving odd looks from people who were dining. Maybe it's because I'm underdressed, she thought to herself.

After a few moments, Rosé spoke again. "Miss Yoo, your table."

Sana looked up at the mention of her photographer and smiled warmly at the woman. Her hair was styled in gentle waves, and she was wearing an elegant black dress, truly fitting of a celebrity such as herself. A gentle blush spread on Jeongyeon's cheeks. She couldn't help but think that the woman before her was beautiful.

"Your waitress will be here to take your orders in a few moments," Rosé smiled, and walked off, leaving the two women on their own.

A few moments of silence fell between the two women as Jeongyeon took her seat. The model took a small sip from a Champagne glass and looked at the blonde woman before her. "Jeong! No time to change?"

A small sigh escaped Jeongyeon's lips. She was already feeling self conscious about her outfit, as now more people were eyeing her than before. "No, I didn't want to keep you waiting, Sana. Bad manners."

The model smiled gently. "Considerate as always, Jeong. It's one of the things I missed the most about you."

Jeongyeon took a deep breath, feeling her words getting caught in her throat. Sana put her glass down, gliding her hand towards Jeongyeon's as she spoke again, "I'm glad we were able to meet again, and I'm glad that we'll get to see each other often from now on... Oh?" Her hand was finally over Jeongyeon's, but her fingers had touched metal. Curious, she removed her hand and eyed her ring for a few moments.

Suddenly, a woman appeared at their table, startling Jeongyeon.

"Hello! I'm Jennie, and I'll be your host for - Jeongyeon?"

"Jennie! How are you?"

The two women smiled at each other, excitement clear on their faces. Sana stared at both women, trying to see what their relationship was, and hid her scowl behind her champagne glass.

"It's been so long," the host smiled, pulling some dark strands of hair out of her face. Her eyes looked the woman over quickly, stopping upon noticing the ring on her finger. "Oh?"

Jeongyeon blushed and nodded.

With a satisfied sigh, Jennie went back to her business mode, and turned to Sana. "I apologize for the delay. Are you ready to order?"

Sana, who's distaste in the situation was made apparent, picked the menu up. "Yes, I'll have the lobster pasta," she looked over at who she considered her date, who seemed confused, and sighed, "Miss Yoo will have the duck."

Jennie nodded and jotted the order in the notepad she was carrying. "Okay, your order will be here shortly." She took one last look at Jeongyeon before taking her leave.

Jeongyeon sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of her eyes. Sana couldn't help but sigh, as mannerisms like that always made her melt. Curiosity, however, took the best from the model. "Jeong, that's a very pretty ring."

The photographer blushed and smiled. "Isn't it? It's my engagement ring."

Sana's eyes narrowed, "Engagement? Who's the lucky...person?"

"Nayeon Im! Maybe you know her, she went to high school with us." Jeongyeon spoke excitedly, happy to get to talk about the woman she loved the most. "Her name is engraved inside the ring, actually. And the sapphire on the ring is her birthstone!"

It hurt. It hurt Sana to hear the woman she once loved talk like this about another person. "I see," was all she could reply to Jeongyeon without making her feeling obvious.

The photographer was oblivious to Sana's tone and feelings, she just loved talking about the person that made her the happiest!

There were a few silent moments between the two women. Jeongyeon was admiring the scenery, but Sana was more interested about learning about this woman that Jeongyeon was now engaged to. This so-called Nayeon.

"So," she began speaking, a smile on her face, "How long have you two known each other? Did all this happen before or after me?" Sana knew how heavy her last sentence was to Jeongyeon, and the sad look on the blonde woman's face let her know she got the effect she wanted.

Jeongyeon took a deep breath and shook her head. "Nayeon and I have been together for six years. We knew each other as friends before that, she was the only one who was there for me when..." she let her voice trail off and shrugged, not meeting the model's eyes, "...you know. We got closer together, I asked her out, we're getting married, I'm happy." Jeongyeon looked down at her lap.

Before Sana could respond, Jennie approached them with their meals. "Here you go, please enjoy your dinner." The waitress winked at Jeongyeon before walking off, a notion that received an eyeroll from Sana.

"Oh, this looks amazing," Jeongyeon mumbled, looking at the duck that Sana had ordered for her. It looked delicious, and smelled delicious, too! Her mouth couldn't help but water at the sight. She picked up her knife and fork, cutting the food up excitedly.

Sana smiled, keeping her eyes on the woman before her. It had been a long time since she had seen her former lover, she should be happy. But, she couldn't help but feel sad. It had been long, too long. Jeongyeon was engaged, she said she was happy. What happened to the promise of waiting?

Jeongyeon took a bite of the duck, and smiled at Sana. She looked like a child when eating, Sana found it adorable. 'It's such a shame that time separated us both,' Sana thought to herself, bringing some of her own food to her lips, 'Now, it's up to me to regain that beautiful relationship we once had.'

Her eyes met the blue stone on Jeongyeon's finger, anger swelling in Sana's chest. 'I'll get it back, Jeong. Even if it's by force.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus, but the holidays and school got in the way. I'll try to keep my schedule up again this time!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will be updated every Thursday! I'll try my best to keep up with this schedule!  
> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @DahyunFightMe for updates and shitposts!


End file.
